


On the Edge

by Kaisbeast



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, longhaired Aoi because yes, plot what is plot, semi-public sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Some said he had problems with the L word, to which he gladly replied that no, he’s not afraid of love. In fact, he could list a great deal of things that he lo... That he adored.





	On the Edge

He didn’t love him. Really, he didn’t.

Of course, from the perspective of an outsider, it might look the other way around, but if one asked Aoi he would absolutely tell them that he didn’t love that bastard. Sure, they met in rooftop every day at the same time regardless of the weather because they simply need to see each other – and smell, touch, kiss, bite and all that crap – but it didn’t really mean anything. And yes, Aoi agreed that he might have overreacted just a little that one time when the bastard didn’t show up because he was sick, but that’s only because it was cold and he had been waiting for too long. And yes, maybe he didn’t need to have crossed the town on his bike to make sure the bastard was okay – well, as okay as someone with food poisoning can be – nor did he need to stay there to keep him company for the rest of the day. However, that didn’t mean anything, really.

Some said he had problems with the L word, to which he gladly replied that no, he’s not afraid of love. In fact, he could list a great deal of things that he lo... That he adored, like listening to music, skipping classes, reading manga at the rooftop while waiting for the bastard, drinking his mother’s wine with the bastard and watching how ridiculously cute – shit, not cute, funny – how ridiculously funny he looks when his cheeks flush red from the alcohol and his usually calm self gradually becomes more clingy the more he drinks. Oh and he also adored strawberries. Therefore, as one could naturally tell, Aoi absolutely had no problems with loving.

Actually, loving was the perfect word to describe his feelings at the moment. No, maybe loving is too much, but he definitely was enjoying the way the wind blew on his dark long hair or how perfectly cold the concrete floor felt against his back as he’s pressed harder and harder onto it…

Yes, he enjoyed those sensations so much he could barely feel the set of hands running through his thighs or the taste of the bastard’s warm lips, nor could he feel the hotter and hotter his body was becoming until he practically – but not literally, of course not – begged for the bastard to take his clothes off right there in the middle of the school’s rooftop and just make his way inside him once and for all. And he definitely did not love to hear a few muffled moans against his ear, his name being called with each needy groan. Honestly, he wasn’t even paying attention at them; he was simply enjoying the wind and the cold floor and- “Ungh...!” and those fucking hands on- “Rei...!”

He couldn’t remember his thoughts from two seconds ago as he felt those hands rubbing on his painful erection against the fabric of his underwear, feeling nothing but bliss at the touch. The bastard knew that was not enough, though, so he kept on rubbing with one hand while lowering his pants to his knees with the other. With a damn grin that was _not_ enough to send shivers down Aoi’s spine, the bastard gave a break to Aoi’s kiss swollen lips to work on his neck, kissing every bit of exposed flesh without hurry, savoring each moan Aoi tried so _so_ hard to swallow.

He did not love it, no. If felt so fucking good, though.

The bastard roughly pulled him up by the tie loosely hanging around his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to have access to his chest. He teased down with few kisses before moving to Aoi’s nipple, looking up to make sure the longhaired teen was staring at him. _Bastard._ Aoi let out a  long moan when the bastard’s tongue met one of his hard nipples, circling the other with his fingers and nipping on it hard enough to have him desperately clutching onto the bastard. He then carefully lay Aoi down on the floor, contradicting his previous rough movements in a perfect contrast between need and care that Aoi did not love about that kid.

He watched as the bastard crawled on top of him to claim a hungry kiss, his hands traveling south again to stroke Aoi’s clothed cock a little before pulling the underwear down. Aoi let out a relieved sigh, finally feeling himself free.

“Look at you...” the bastard bit on his lower lip, spitting the words into his mouth. “So damn hard in such a public place...” he trailed down Aoi’s neck, licking and sucking on the exposed flesh, making sure to mark him. “You’re so dirty, senpai.”

Aoi felt so ashamed, yet he couldn’t care less, no one walked to the rooftop at that time anyway. Still... He was so exposed, so vulnerable, so... So fucking hard.

“Ahh, Rei...”

“Yes, senpai?” He replied with an innocent singing voice. “What do you need?”

“uungh... Bastard...”

He laughed that sweet delightful laughter that Aoi did not love to hear and gave him one last peck on the lips before moving lower again, and lower and lower until Aoi was absolutely sure he was going crazy with the anticipation of having those warm lips on his... _Oh, fuck._

He held a strong grip on Aoi’s tights, spreading them as much as the forgotten pants on Aoi’s knees allowed him to. He licked all the way from Aoi’s inner thigh to his crotch, purposely skipping that one part that needed attention the most at the moment, getting a long, pleading groan as an answer. With a smirk, he moved to slowly lick from the base to the head of Aoi’s cock, watching as he jerked his head back, his nails craved on the bastard’s shoulder.

“Senpai... Do you want more of this?” He licked Aoi’s erection once more.

“Fuck... Fuck you...”

“Yes? No?”

“Y-yes...” he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. _Fucking bastard._

“Then, senpai... You’ll have to earn it.” He got up to stand by the wall next to Aoi and lowered his uniform pants, pointing at his own hardened member. “Suck me good and I’ll give you anything you need.”

 He grinned again and Aoi couldn’t help but think that _wasn't_ one of the hottest views he’d ever seen. _Stupid fucking bastard._ Throwing the last of his dignity away, he promptly moved to the desired place, kneeling between the bastard’s legs and taking him all in at once.

The bastard yanked his long hair back roughly and Aoi groaned, his voice resonating through his cock, sending him small waves of pleasure. Aoi grinned, working with his tongue on the bastard’s head as he sucked him deep, lov... Enjoying every little sound coming from his mouth and every rough pull of his hair. That’s what he had long hair for, right?

“Shit, senpai...” He thrust his hips to match Aoi’s movements, holding his head in place by the hair. Aoi could tell the bastard would not last much longer, the taste of pre cum already filling his mouth, somehow making him harder at the thought of being able to cause those sensations on someone else.

Fighting the urge to touch himself, Aoi kept sucking on the bastard, his head switching between slow and faster paces, one of his hands joining his mouth while he craved the other on his ass, making sure his nails dig hard enough to leave a mark. He wanted the bastard to remember that, remember how good _only_ Aoi could make him feel.

“Shit... I’m close, senpai...” the bastard let go of his hair to muffle his moans with the back of his hand. Aoi swallowed him even deeper, pulling him out of his mouth right after to lick on his balls, sucking them in a little, getting a long, muffled moan as an answer. He smirked, satisfied with his job, going back to the bastard’s cock and taking him deep into his mouth. “Ah... More...” God, he was so fucking hard.

Aoi wanted him; he _needed_ him.

With one final thrust, the bastard cried out his release, trembling as he filled Aoi’s mouth, who swallowed it all in. He closed his eyes, pleasure still burning inside him, trying to even his shortened breathing as heavy pants escaped his mouth.  

“You… You really are the best, senpai.” He said between pants. The bastard slipped down to the floor, losing the battle against his trembling legs. He took Aoi’s chin on his hands, looking right into his dark eyes. “Look what you do to me...” he said before claiming a hungry kiss. “I love you.” He whispered into Aoi’s mouth.

Aoi did not have time to process that information as he felt the bastard’s hand on his still very much hard member, stroking it increasingly faster, getting Aoi to break the kiss and muffle his sounds on the bastard’s neck, tasting a tiny layer of sweat from the heat from both the weather and his orgasm.

The bastard pushed him to the hard floor once more, his eyes locked into Aoi’s as he teased his erection with the tip of his tongue. Aoi felt himself burn with the need to have that hot mouth engulfing him, to give him the release he was holding for so long now.

“Please, Rei...” He said between husky moans. He did not need to spare a look at the bastard to know he was deviously smiling at his pleading tone. “Ungh...”

“Please what, senpai?”

“ _Shit._ Take me in. Suck me, fuck me if you want, just do something!”

“Yes, senpai.” He chuckled, taking Aoi’s cock into his wet, hot, delicious mouth. Aoi arched his back, feeling his entire body shiver to the touch as the bastard so marvelously kept bobbing his head back and forth, completely dictating the rhythm of his thrusts. Aoi could do nothing but swallow his screams and ask for more, more, more... At this point he thought he could never have enough of that mouth filling him with the perfect amount of pressure, teasing him with a slow pace before taking him deep into his mouth until Aoi could feel the back of his throat. It felt so fucking good. The bastard knew him so fucking well.

He did not love it, though. “Ahhh, Rei, more, Rei...” He didn’t. “Mmnn...” He didn’t, he didn’t, he- fuck, he was so close. “Shit, Rei...”

He felt the burning tension building up inside him and his mind went blank, his thoughts completely taken by those lips around his cock, taking everything he had to offer. He tried to grab the bastard’s hair but he was faster, holding his hands in place. With that he was unable to move, each cell of his body screaming, begging for more as he was completely dominated by that bastard.

He came with a violent shudder, his entire body throbbing as he felt fucking bliss. Open mouthed, his throat couldn’t reason a single sound except his heavy panting and crying moan when the bastard pulled him out.

He planted small kisses on Aoi’s stomach before taking his hand and gently kissing each of his fingertips. “You're beautiful, senpai.”

Still feeling the leftovers of his orgasm, Aoi couldn’t make much sense of his words, so he simply smiled at the kind gesture, feeling a different type of heat filling his stomach this time. Everything about that bastard made him feel special and he hated it. He did not want to care for him, or need him or dream about him every single night, no. It was so annoying. Moreover, worst of all, people insisted to tell him that he was _in love_ , but he knew better, of course. He wasn’t in love, he just… needed him.

The bastard helped the longhaired getting up and fixing his clothes, smiling at him as he closed the buttons of his shirts, redoing the knot on his tie. It was silly, but for some reason that small gesture felt more intimate than the horny mess they had earlier, making his cheeks flush a different kind of red this time. Pushing those thoughts aside, he mimicked the bastard’s actions, fixing his uniform and lazily combing his hair with his fingers. When they were done, they gave one final look at each other before walking to the door, Aoi stopping halfway.

“Reita, when are you going to break up with that midget?” He asked with a slightly hurt tone.

“I told you before, senpai. When you admit that you love me.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready to spend the rest of your life with him then.”

“You’re so full of crap, senpai.”

Ignoring that comment, he walked past the other teen and crossed the door, going down the stairs without waiting for the bastard. They couldn’t be seen together anyway. Nevertheless he couldn’t fight the burning ache on his stomach as he heard a faint voice calling his name, his full name, and the words that followed:

“I love you.”

And he wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but the first and only reply that formed in his head was a clear “I love you too”.

But he didn’t love him. Really, he didn’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quite on the Aoita mood lately ~


End file.
